


Without You

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Prompts [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Brett Talbot, Character Death, Getting Together, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hurt Brett, Hurt Nolan, Loss, M/M, Mates, Post-Canon, Sad Ending, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Brett never thought he would become an alpha. He never expects to find himself in charge of a bunch of teenagers. He certainly never expects to meet Nolan. Or to find his mate. Above all he never expects to lose it all before it ever really starts.





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts).



> For Amanda, who once again spiraled with me and gave me this idea.  
> Title from [Without You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kb7zhunYGik) by Breaking Benjamin

Brett honestly never expected to become an alpha. Especially not after he lost his parents and he and his sister were left alone to the world. They had no Alpha, no pack, and no family other than each other. Then they met Satomi and were taken in by her and her back. Even then Brett thought he would just stay a beta. Which was more than fine by him. He didn’t care about being an alpha. The only thing that mattered to him was his sister and their survival.

Then Satomi and their pack were murdered. He and his sister once again found themselves alone. Except this time something was different. He remembers running for their lives and then the excruciating pain of losing his Alpha. Then the sudden thrum of energy and power flowing towards him. It wasn’t until he felt Lori’s hand on his cheek and he opened his eyes that he realized something was different.

Lori only stared, her hands coming up to brush across the skin below his eyes. “Your eyes,” she had whispered. “Brett your eyes are red.”

Brett had only sighed and grabbed Lori’s hand, pulling her to her feet. “We don’t have time for this. We have to go.”

He never really let himself dwell on it. So what if he was an alpha? It didn’t mean much to him. It felt wrong almost. He was never meant to have this power, at least not from Satomi. Yet there he was. The only thing it meant to him was that he was more equipped to protect Lori. Except he apparently wasn’t even good at doing that.

When Lori dies Brett feels like he’s lost a part of himself. For so long it had been the two of them against the world. Now it’s just him. He once again has no pack, no family, and his sister is gone. He’s an Alpha, but he doesn’t have a pack.

Except something unexpected happens. Before Scott leaves for college he comes to Brett asking him if he’ll step in as Alpha and help out the pack while he’s gone. Brett’s first instinct is to refuse. He hardly has what it takes to lead a group of teenagers. Then he thinks of Lori and what she would want him to do. He finds himself agreeing.

Brett still plans to keep his distance and just be there to keep an eye on things and help out when he’s needed. But Liam and the others are stubborn and refuse to let that happen. Liam starts insisting Brett hang out with the pack and get to know them all better. With that comes Nolan.

The first time Brett walks into Liam’s house and catches a hint of the intoxicating scent he freezes, his eyes scanning the room until they land on the human sitting next to Corey on the couch. Something about the way Corey touches his shoulder has him growling and flashing his eyes.

It’s not until Liam step into his field of vision, a look of concern on his face that Brett realizes something is off. “Are you okay man?” Liam asks. “You just got all weird and growly.”

Brett’s eyes move from Liam over to where Nolan is sitting, surprised to find the human’s eyes already on him. Brett’s fight or flight instincts start kicking in and all he wants to do is run. He knows what this means. It’s rare but he’s heard of it and even seen it with a couple members of his old pack. But the thought terrifies him. He doesn’t even know the kid. He can’t possibly be thinking about being tied to him forever.

_But he’s your mate_ , he thinks, _he’s meant for you_.

Brett does his best to shake off the thought. He can’t go there. Even if he was interested there’s no way of knowing if Nolan is and he’s not about to throw something this big on him when they haven’t even talked yet.

Fingers snap in front of Brett’s face, drawing his attention down to Liam. “What is it?” He asks, sounding bored.

“I asked if you were alright,” Liam says, “You kind of went all alpha or whatever. But you seem to be back to your asshole self so I’m assuming you're fine.”

Brett rolls his eyes, “Of course I’m fine.”

“Good,” Liam says, “Now you can meet Nolan, since you know everyone else.”

Brett follows Liam into the living room and tries to keep his eyes away from Nolan. It doesn’t work. Not when the boy in question gets to his feet and smiles shyly at him, “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Finally?” Brett asks.

“Yeah Liam’s told me about you,” Nolan says.

“Then I can’t see how you’d possibly want to meet me if you’re getting your information from Liam,” Brett says.

Nolan just smiles wider, “Yeah well, he did say you were an asshole, but I tend to like to figure things like that out for myself. And well, Mason talked about you too.”

Mason sucks in a breath, averting his eyes when Brett and the others turn to him. Brett’s lips lift up into an amused smile as he turns his gaze back to Nolan, “What did Mason have to say?”

“He just said you were hot, like burning,” Nolan says. “He wasn’t wrong. He also said you were a great dancer. Which is something I wouldn’t mind seeing for myself.”

“Are you always this forward?” Brett asks.

Nolan shrugs, “Not really. But I figured it was worth a shot.”

“We should all go dancing,” Corey suggests, “Tomorrow night.”

Brett wants to say no but the hopeful look on Nolan’s face has him agreeing. He should have known the moment he laid eyes on him and caught a whiff of his scent that he was doomed. He just never realized just how much.

***

Brett doesn’t hold out for long when it comes to Nolan. He tries but it’s impossible. It’s more than just Nolan being his mate. He finds the more time he spends with Nolan and talks to him, the more interested he becomes.

As much as he might want to be with Nolan he knows that if they start dating it won’t be something short term for him. He just never expects Nolan to be on the same page. He comes to Brett one night, showing up at his apartment practically radiating nervous energy. Brett is about to let him in but Nolan stops him.

“No I just… I came here to ask you on a date,” Nolan tells him. “I like you, and I’m pretty sure you like me too. More than like me if the way you look at me is anything to go by.”

“Nolan you don’t know what you’re asking,” Brett tries.

“I do though,” Nolan says. “I may have done some research and asked around and I’m pretty sure I know what’s going on.”

“And what’s that?” Brett asks, crossing his arms across his chest.

“We’re mates,” Nolan says. “Aren’t we?”

“You’re perceptive,” Brett says, leaning against the door as he stares out at Nolan, trying to keep himself under control. He wasn’t counting on Nolan figuring it out. Though really, he should have. Nolan isn’t stupid. He was bound to catch on to something being up.

“That’s not a denial,” Nolan says.

Brett sighs, “What do you want me to say Nolan? Yes, we’re mates. Are you happy?”

“Well I would be if you didn’t seem so miserable about it,” Nolan mutters.

“I’m not…” Brett takes a deep breath and immediately regrets it when he catches Nolan’s scent. There’s hope there, but also a hint of hurt. “I’m not miserable about it Nolan.”

“Could have fooled me.”

“I’m not,” Brett says, “I just don’t think you realize how serious this is. It wouldn’t be some little fling. If we date and then decide to bond it’s forever. To lose that is devastating, do you understand that?”

“I do,” Nolan says, “And I want you to know that I want that. That I am serious. Which is why I’m here to ask you out. I want to take you out on a date and show you just how serious I am.”

Brett opens his mouth and then closes it, still feeling off kilter about this whole thing. Finally, he finds himself nodding. “Okay. We can go on a date.”

Nolan beams at him, “Great! How’s Saturday?”

“Saturday’s great,” Brett says, unable to stop himself from smiling. Something tells him he’ll never be able to deny Nolan anything.

They go on their date, and then another. And before Brett knows it’s they’ve been dating a year. It’s at the year mark that Nolan starts hinting that he wants to solidify things. Brett isn’t surprised this time. He’s known it was coming, has even been hoping for it. Still to hear the words coming out of Nolan’s mouth is something else entirely.

Brett takes him to the park where they went on their first date, knowing that it will be deserted. There, he bites Nolan, claiming him as his own as Nolan does the same. It’s unlike anything he’s ever felt before. He’d always felt the pull towards Nolan but now it’s more intense than ever. He’s even more aware of Nolan, of the way he’s feeling and of his wants and his needs.

Things in their relationship don’t necessarily change after that. Sure, they’re mates and there’s a little bit of that added intensity. But they’re still them. Brett’s pretty grateful for that. He loves just being Brett and Nolan.

He still notices things though. He can be across town and get a twinge and know Nolan is upset about something. Which is why when he’s sitting on the couch waiting for Nolan to get home from his night class and he feels a sudden, searing pain in his chest that he knows something isn’t right. Something has happened to Nolan.

He tries calling him but he doesn’t get an answer. Nor does he the other 5 times he calls when he’s pulling his shoes on and running out of their apartment. He debates driving but he knows he’ll be able to catch Nolan’s scent better if he runs. And run he does.

He slows when he gets close to an old industrial building. Nolan’s scent is strongest here and he can hear the rabbiting of his heartbeat from inside. There’s another scent on the air that has him growling. It’s faint but it’s still there. Meaning she’d been here. _Tamora Monroe_.

Brett runs towards the building and all but rips the door off its hinges in his haste to get inside, to get to Nolan. He follows the scent along with the pained whimpering he hears coming from his mate. Worry is swelling in his gut as he rounds the corner and sees him. He’s there, his body spread out in ways it shouldn’t be.

“Nolan!” Brett shouts, running to his boyfriend’s side. He’s barely conscious with a pool of blood around him. “Nolan?”

“Brett,” Nolan whispers, “You’re here.”

Brett nods, taking Nolan’s hand, “Of course I am.”

“I was afraid you wouldn’t make it in time,” Nolan tells him, his words slurring slightly. “I wanted to see you one last time.”

“Stop it,” Brett says, “You’re going to be fine.”

“Brett…” Nolan sighs.

“I can’t lose you Nolan,” Brett says, his tone pleading. “You have to let me try and save you.”

“But it might not take,” Nolan says.

“Please Nolan,” Brett pleads, “Please. You have to let me try.”

Nolan’s eyes search his face before he nods, “Okay.”

Brett brings Nolan’s wrist up to his mouth and lets his fangs drop. He keeps his eyes on Nolan as he sinks his fangs into the sensitive skin. Nolan cries out, writhing on the ground before he stills. Brett releases his wrist and moves to take Nolan into his arms.

“It might take some time,” Brett tells him, stroking his hands through Nolan’s hair and down his neck, hovering over the mark there.

“I know,” Nolan says, “But it might not take.”

“It will,” Brett says, his voice firm. “It has to.”

“But if it doesn’t…”

Brett shakes his head, “No. Stop it. It’s going to take and you’re going to be fine.”

Brett hates the look in his eyes. He looks sad and almost pitying. But Brett doesn’t care. The bite has to take. Nolan is going to be fine. He’s going to get up and walk out of here and they’re going to be together. They’re going to have the life they’ve been planning.

Except Brett can hear Nolan’s heart rate slowing, along with his breathing, and see the black liquid starting to seep from his mouth. He can _feel_ the pain Nolan is in and it breaks him.

“Nolan…” Brett says, the one little word sounding broken.

Nolan brings a hand up, stroking Brett’s cheek. “It’s okay. Just… remember that I love you, alright? And that we’ll see each other again. No matter what happens. This wasn’t your fault.”

“I should have listened,” Brett sobs, resting his forehead against Nolan’s.

“I was dying either way,” Nolan tells him, “I had to at least let you try. Even if it was already too late.”

“You can’t leave me,” Brett tells him. “I love you. I can’t lose someone else Nolan.”

“I know, and I’m sorry about that,” Nolan says.

He starts coughing, turning to his side as more black liquid spills from his lips. He starts wheezing and groaning in pain.

“You’re hurting,” Brett says.

“Yeah,” Nolan gasps, “I think it’ll only get worse. Brett I might need you to…”

Brett silences him with a kiss, afraid of what Nolan will ask him. He knows. He’s just not sure if he can do it. The thought of losing Nolan is bad enough but to be the one to… he can’t.

Brett pulls back and tucks his face into Nolan’s neck, feeling Nolan’s shaky hand come up to card through his hair. “Please Brett. I know what I’m asking but the pain, it’s too much.”

Brett holds Nolan tighter, his sobs louder now. He’s not sure how he’s supposed to do what Nolan is asking. At least not until Nolan lets out another quiet “please,” against his shoulder.

“I love you,” Brett murmurs, his lips brushing against the skin of Nolan’s throat.

“I love you too,” Nolan tells him, “So much.”

Brett takes a deep breath and then his claws pierce through Nolan’s chest, right through his heart. Nolan gasps, his heart giving one, two, three pitiful thuds before stopping. Brett removes his claws, clutching Nolan tighter against him as he scream and cries. The loss of his mate more painful than anything he’s ever experienced.

“I’m so sorry,” Brett mumbles. “I’m so sorry Nolan.”

He pulls back, brushing the hair from Nolan’s face before leaning down to place a kiss against his forehead. He’s so wrapped up that he doesn’t hear the sound of cars approaching or the heavy thud of feet across the concrete.

“Taking a human life,” an all too familiar voice says, “Now that is something worthy of death.”

Brett looks up, his eyes meeting the cold eyes of Tamora Monroe. He gently sets Nolan down before standing up to face her, his face shifted and his claws out, “Your people are the ones that killed him, not me.”

“Funny,” Tamora says, “Because it looks like you’re the one with blood on your hands.”

Brett charges at her, only to have her bring down the end of her gun on his head. She laughs, cold and unkind, before doing it again. Brett growls and fights his way to his feet. As much as he wants to stay and fight he knows he needs to get Nolan away from here. So he throws him over his shoulder and then runs, the sound of gunfire ringing out behind him.

He pulls out his phone as he runs, placing a call to Liam. He barely lets Liam answer before he’s speaking, “Liam. Something’s happened. Nolan’s dead. The hunters are after me. I couldn’t leave him. You need to meet me in the park. I can’t leave him alone with them.”

Liam barely gets out a “Brett what?” before Brett is hanging up. He lets his feet lead him to the park, to the place where Nolan took him on their first date. The place where they shared their first kiss under the stars. The place where they sealed their bond and claimed each other forever. It seems only fitting that this is where it all ends. He sets Nolan down on the bench and runs his knuckles across his cheek. It won’t be long now.

He can hear the sound of cars approaching but he just stands there, looking down at his mate as tears spill from his eyes. He can hear Liam, Theo, Mason, and Corey shouting his name but he ignores them. He turns his head, his eyes blazing as he takes in the faces of the people that took Nolan from him. That forced him to do the unthinkable.

He might be planning to go out, but like hell was he going to go down without a fight. He dodges the first bullets as they come and all but rips the gun from one of the hunter’s hands, using it to fire off a shot at another hunter as his claws tear into the throat of the first.

“Brett!” Liam shouts, “Brett! No! Stop!”

“I have to,” Brett whispers, “I have to. For Nolan.”

Then he turns to Tamora, a growl slipping past his lips as he charges her. He knocks her to the ground, bringing a clawed hand down to her neck. He brings his claws down and slices and slices and slices, no amount of blood that he spills being enough. She smirks one last time, looking at something over Brett’s shoulder. He hears the gun going off before he feels it, the bullets piercing through the skin and muscle of his back. He falls off her, letting his head fall to the side.

He can hear his friends calling his name but it all feels so far away. His eyes stay on Nolan as he feels the darkness creeping up on him. All he can think is that he’s finally going to be reunited with his family, and with Nolan. Then there’s nothing. No pain. No loss. It’s all gone. Just like he is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
